Olympische Sommerspiele 2012
Die Olympischen Sommerspiele 2012 (offiziell Spiele der XXX. Olympiade genannt) sollen vom 27. Juli bis 12. August 2012 in London stattfinden. London ist damit die erste Stadt, die zum dritten Mal Gastgeber sein wird; bereits 1908 und 1948 waren hier die Olympischen Sommerspiele ausgetragen worden. Bewerbung Übersicht über die Kandidatenstädte London thumb|180x180px|Bewerbungslogo thumb|Zug der [[London Underground mit einer Werbelackierung für die Olympiakandidatur]] thumb|Das Logo der Pariser Kandidatur an der Fassade des RathausesBirmingham und Manchester waren 1992 bzw. 1996 und 2000 mit ihren Kandidaturen gescheitert. Den Verantwortlichen war deshalb klar, dass nur die Metropole London eine Chance haben würde. Paris thumb|180x180px|Bewerbungslogo Paris war von vielen als Favorit für die Vergabe der Olympischen Sommerspiele angesehen worden. Bereits zweimal in jüngerer Vergangenheit war die Hauptstadt Frankreichs gescheitert: 1992 erhielt Barcelona den Vorzug, 2008 Peking. Der Plan war sehr kompakt und sah zwei olympische Zentren vor, das nördliche Zentrum um das Stade de France und das südliche Zentrum um den Parc des Princes. Das olympische Dorf wäre in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Zentren gebaut worden. Die Kandidatur galt als technisch hochstehend: Die meisten vorgesehenen Wettkampfstätten existierten schon, auch das Verkehrskonzept galt als ausgereift. Madrid Die spanische Hauptstadt hatte sich in einer landesinternen Ausscheidung gegen Sevilla durchgesetzt. Madrid wollte „Spiele der kurzen Distanzen“ mit drei nahe beieinander liegenden Zentren durchführen. Da die meisten Anlagen bereits existieren, wäre eine Austragung der Spiele in Madrid die kostengünstigste Variante gewesen. Das größte Hindernis für eine erfolgreiche Bewerbung Madrids war, dass bereits 1992 die Sommerspiele in Spanien (Barcelona) ausgetragen wurden. New York thumb|180x180px|Bewerbungslogo 2002 hatte sich New York landesintern gegen San Francisco durchgesetzt. Das Konzept sah Zentren in den Stadtteilen Manhattan, Queens und Brooklyn vor. Weltbekannte Sportarenen wie das Yankee Stadium, der Madison Square Garden und das Tenniszentrum von Flushing Meadows hätten genutzt werden können. Die New Yorker Kandidatur erhielt einen Dämpfer, nachdem die Finanzierung des geplanten Olympiastadions an der West Side von Manhattan gescheitert war. Moskau thumb|180x200px|Bewerbungslogo Die Kandidatur Moskaus sah vor, die meisten der Wettkampfanlagen wieder zu verwenden, die für die Sommerspiele 1980 gebaut worden waren. Die Kandidatur Moskaus war jedoch wenig detailliert ausgearbeitet worden. Weitere Schwachpunkte waren die mangelnden Unterkunftsmöglichkeiten und akute Verkehrsprobleme. Außerdem wurde bezweifelt, dass die teilweise veralteten Sportanlagen rechtzeitig renoviert werden könnten. Auswahlverfahren Nationales Auswahlverfahren in Deutschland Beim NOK reichten fünf Städte und Regionen Bewerbungen für das olympische Turnier ein: Hamburg, Düsseldorf, das Rhein-Main-Gebiet, Stuttgart und Leipzig. Im nationalen Auswahlverfahren konnte sich Leipzig durchsetzen. Internationales Auswahlverfahren Das IOC hatte für die Ausrichtung der XXX. Olympischen Sommerspiele die Kandidaturen folgender Bewerberstädte akzeptiert: London (GBR), Madrid (ESP), Moskau (RUS), New York (USA) und Paris (FRA). Die Städte Havanna (CUB), Istanbul (TUR), Leipzig (GER) und Rio de Janeiro (BRA) waren bereits ein Jahr zuvor im Vorauswahlverfahren abgelehnt worden. Die Entscheidung über den Austragungsort fiel während der 117. Sitzung des Internationalen Olympischen Komitees in Singapur am 6. Juli 2005. In der ersten Runde schied Moskau aus, New York folgte in der zweiten und Madrid in der dritten Runde. Schließlich gewann London in der vierten Runde mit 54 zu 50 Stimmen gegen Paris. Nachstehend die Ergebnisse der Wahlgänge: Die Anzahl der abgegebenen Stimmen stieg von Wahlgang zu Wahlgang, da die IOC-Mitglieder aus den Ländern der Kandidatenstädte erst nach deren Ausscheiden mitstimmen durften. Zur Abstimmung gegen Paris sollen unter anderem beleidigende Äußerungen des französischen Präsidenten Jacques Chirac über die finnische, englische und schottische Küche beigetragen haben. Entsprechende Äußerungen bei einem Regierungstreffen mit Wladimir Putin und Gerhard Schröder in Moskau wurden von der französischen Zeitung Liberation kolportiert und machten am Tag vor der Abstimmung weltweit Schlagzeilen[http://www.guardian.co.uk/politics/2005/jul/05/g8.france Chirac's reheated food jokes bring Blair to the boil] im Guardian vom 5. Juli 2005 (in englischer Sprache). Von den so angegriffenen Nationen waren nur zwei finnische IOC Mitglieder bei der abschließenden, 54-50 ausgegangenen Abstimmung beteiligt. Dem im Falle eines Gleichstandes entscheidenden IOC Präsidenten waren Sympathien für Paris unterstellt worden. Daher wurde in etlichen Presseberichten angenommen, diese Kommentare Chiracs hätten die Abstimmung für London entschieden[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4188/is_/ai_n14690003 Oly rivals revive old feud] (engl. ‚Olympiarivalen lassen alte Fehde aufleben‘), Deseret News, Salt Lake City, am 6. Juli 2005 von William J. Kole, Associated Press (in englischer Sprache). Wettkampfprogramm * Badminton * Basketball * Bogenschießen * Boxen * Fechten * Feldhockey * Fußball * Gewichtheben * Handball * Judo * Kanusport - Kanurennsport, Kanuslalom * Leichtathletik * Moderner Fünfkampf * Radsport - Bahnradsport, BMX, Cross Country (Mountainbike), Straßenrennen * Reitsport - Dressur, Vielseitigkeitsreiten, Springreiten, * Ringen - Freistil und griechisch-römisch * Rudern * Sportschießen * Schwimmsport - Kunst- und Turmspringen, Synchronschwimmen, Wasserball * Segeln * Taekwondo * Tennis * Tischtennis * Triathlon * Turnen - Gerätturnen, Rhythmische Sportgymnastik, Trampolinturnen * Volleyball - Beachvolleyball Wettkampforte Die Wettkampforte bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 2012 werden eine Kombination aus neu zu errichtenden, bereits bestehenden und temporären Anlagen sein. Einige davon sind sehr bekannt, wie z.B. der Hyde Park, Wimbledon und die Horse Guards Parade. Absicht der Organisatoren ist, dass die Anlagen nach den Spielen möglichst geringe Folgekosten nach sich ziehen sollen. So wird die Größe einiger Anlagen nach 2012 reduziert, während die meisten temporären Anlagen abgebrochen und an anderen Orten in Großbritannien wieder aufgebaut werden. Die meisten Wettkampfanlagen werden drei verschiedenen Zonen innerhalb von Greater London zugeordnet, die Olympic Zone (Olympische Zone), die River Zone (Flusszone) und die Central Zone (Zentrale Zone). Darüber hinaus gibt es einige Wettkampfanlagen außerhalb Londons. Olympische Zone Im Stadtteil Stratford, rund sechs Kilometer östlich des Stadtzentrums, entsteht am Fluss Lea der Olympiapark. Auf dem 200 Hektar großen Gelände befinden sich zurzeit einige Industriebetriebe sowie ein stillgelegter Güterbahnhof. Der Olympiapark wird mit der London Underground, mehreren Vorort-Eisenbahnlinien und der Docklands Light Railway leicht zu erreichen sein. Im neuen Bahnhof Stratford International am Channel Tunnel Rail Link werden Eurostar-Züge und ein Shuttlezug mit dem Namen Olympic Javelin („Olympischer Speer“) halten. Der Olympiapark wird folgende Anlagen umfassen: * Olympiastadion für Leichtathletik, Eröffnungs- und Schlussfeier * Aquatics Centre für Schwimmen, Wasserspringen, Wasserball * London Velopark mit einem überdachten Velodrom für den Bahnradsport und einer Außenanlage für BMX-Rennen * Olympic Hockey Centre für Feldhockey * vier temporäre Sporthallen (Olympic Park Arena 1 bis 4) ** Olympic Park Arena 1 für Volleyball ** Olympic Park Arena 2 für Basketball sowie für die Fecht- und Schießwettbewerbe des Modernen Fünfkampfs ** Olympic Park Arena 3 für Handball ** Olympic Park Arena 4 für Fechten * Olympisches Dorf mit Unterkünften für alle Athleten und akkreditierten Offiziellen (insgesamt 17.320) * Olympisches Medienzentrum * Tennis-Trainingsgelände Flusszone Die Flusszone umfasst vier Wettkampfstätten im Osten Londons beiderseits der Themse, wenige Kilometer südlich des Olympiaparks gelegen: * ExCeL Exhibition Centre für Boxen, Judo, Taekwondo, Tischtennis, Gewichtheben und Ringen * The O₂ (Millennium Dome) und die (temporäre) Greenwich Arena für Badminton, Turnen, Trampolinturnen und Basketball * Greenwich Park für den Reitsport * Royal Artillery Barracks für das Sportschießen Zentrale Zone Die zentrale Zone besteht aus allen übrigen Wettkampfstätten in Greater London. Diese sind über das Stadtzentrum und den Westen der Stadt verteilt: * Wembley-Stadion für die Fußball-Endspiele * All England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club in Wimbledon für das Tennisturnier * Lord’s Cricket Ground für Bogenschießen * Regent’s Park für das Radstraßenrennen; vorgesehen waren ursprünglich auch Baseball und Softball, doch zwei Tage nachdem London den Zuschlag erhalten hatte, strich das IOC diese beiden Sportarten aus dem olympischen Programm * Horse Guards Parade für Beachvolleyball * Hyde Park für Triathlon Außerhalb Londons Drei Wettkampfanlagen befinden sich knapp außerhalb der Stadtgrenze: * Weald Country Park für die Mountainbike-Rennen * Broxbourne für den Kanuslalom * Dorney Lake bei Windsor für die Wettkämpfe im Rudern und im Kanufahren Die Weymouth and Portland National Sailing Academy zwischen Weymouth und der Insel Portland befindet sich rund 190 Kilometer entfernt vom Stadtzentrum Londons an der Südküste Englands; dort werden die Wettkämpfe im Segeln ausgetragen. Die Vorrunden des olympischen Fußball-Turniers werden in bereits bestehenden Stadien in ganz Großbritannien ausgetragen: * Hampden Park in Glasgow * Millennium Stadium in Cardiff * Old Trafford in Manchester * St. James' Park in Newcastle upon Tyne * Villa Park in Birmingham Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Homepage der Ausrichterstadt London zu den Olympischen Sommerspielen 2012 * Preparations for the London 2012 Olympic and Paralympic Games: Progress report February 2010, Comptroller and Auditor General, 26. Februar 2010 ab:Лондон 2012 af:Olimpiese Somerspele 2012 ar:ألعاب أولمبية صيفية 2012 az:2012 Yay Olimpiya Oyunları be:Летнія Алімпійскія гульні 2012 be-x-old:Летнія Алімпійскія гульні — 2012 bg:Летни олимпийски игри 2012 bs:XXX Olimpijske igre - London 2012. ca:Jocs Olímpics d'estiu de 2012 cs:Letní olympijské hry 2012 da:Sommer-OL 2012 el:Θερινοί Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες 2012 en:2012 Summer Olympics eo:Somera Olimpiko 2012 es:Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012 et:2012. aasta suveolümpiamängud eu:2012ko Udako Olinpiar Jokoak fa:بازی‌های المپیک تابستانی ۲۰۱۲ fi:Kesäolympialaiset 2012 fr:Jeux olympiques d'été de 2012 gl:Xogos Olímpicos de 2012 he:אולימפיאדת לונדון (2012) hr:XXX. Olimpijske igre - London 2012. hu:2012. évi nyári olimpiai játékok id:Olimpiade London 2012 is:Sumarólympíuleikarnir 2012 it:Giochi della XXX Olimpiade ja:ロンドンオリンピック (2012年) kk:Жазғы Олимпиадалық Ойындар 2012 ko:2012년 하계 올림픽 ky:Лондон 2012 la:2012 Olympia Aestiva lb:Olympesch Summerspiller 2012 lt:2012 m. vasaros olimpinės žaidynės lv:2012. gada Vasaras Olimpiskās spēles mhr:Кеҥеж Олимпий модмаш - Лондон 2012 mn:Лондоны олимп (2012 он) mr:२०१२ उन्हाळी ऑलिंपिक ms:Sukan Olimpik Musim Panas 2012 nah:Londin 2012 nl:Olympische Zomerspelen 2012 nn:Sommar-OL 2012 no:Sommer-OL 2012 pl:Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012 pt:Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 2012 ro:Jocurile Olimpice de vară din 2012 ru:Летние Олимпийские игры 2012 sah:2012 Сайыҥҥы Олимпия онньуулара sh:Olimpijada 2012 simple:2012 Summer Olympics sk:Letné olympijské hry 2012 sl:Poletne olimpijske igre 2012 sr:Летње олимпијске игре 2012. sv:Olympiska sommarspelen 2012 th:โอลิมปิกฤดูร้อน 2012 tl:Palarong Olimpiko sa Tag-init 2012 tr:2012 Yaz Olimpiyatları uk:Літні Олімпійські ігри 2012 vi:Thế vận hội Mùa hè 2012 zh:2012年夏季奥林匹克运动会 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung